Medusa's Revenge
by LifeTaker DevilGirl
Summary: : Maka and Soul defeated Medusa when they knew she's a witch. They thought that she was dead so they leave him. Unknowingly, Medusa transformed into a cobra a cobra with a black diamond on her head. She will make a potion and drinks it. In order to take
1. Blind

**MEDUSA'S REVENGE**

**RATE: RATED T**

**SUMMARY: **Maka and Soul defeated Medusa when they knew she's a witch. They thought that she was dead so they leave him. Unknowingly, Medusa transformed into a cobra a cobra with a black diamond on her head. She will make a potion and drinks it. In order to take revenge, she will bite Maka and that will result into her blindness. When Maka was totally blind, Medusa will attack the death city with Eureka Frog. Shinigami- sama will tell Soul to find another partner to kill Medusa. What will be Maka's reaction if she knew it? Will she see again? Will Soul find another partner and leave Maka? Will Medusa win this time?

**CHAPTER 1:**

**POTION**

"Pathetic! You will never kill me!" Medusa told to Maka as she flies with her broom.

"Nyaaa! Come down here coward witch!" Maka shouted to her.

"Calm down Maka, you will lose control!" Soul said to Maka.

"Soul, you are a death scythe now, right?" Maka asked.

"Yes," Soul answered.

"Well shut the fuck up! I will not lose control! I will kill this coward witch!" Maka shouted. Soul then smiled.

"Alright Maka, let's do this!" Soul shouted.

"Soul Resonance!" Maka and Soul shouted.

Their soul resonates. Maka then had wings and Soul became sharper scythe. They flew after Medusa. Medusa cast snakes. Maka then sliced them. Medusa made vector arrows. Maka was then thrown and she bumped the wall. Soul was also thrown away from Maka. Medusa was then laughed at her. She then cast her strongest snake. Maka's hands were tied. Soul shouted at her but he did not hear any reply. Medusa went near to her; she was going to slice her neck when Maka shouted.

"SOUUL!"

"I am coming!" Soul replied. He turned his right arm into a blade and sliced Medusa into two.

"How did this happen," Medusa said shockingly as she fells. Maka then was free from getting bind.

"Heh, that was easy!" Maka said.

"Yes. Now, can we eat dinner?" Soul asked.

"Oooops! I forgot to cook dinner! We also have no food in home." Maka said to Soul.

"Maka! After I killed this damn witch, I can't have a nice dinner? That's unfair!" Soul complained.

"I know, we will eat at the restaurant!" Maka said.

"Eh? Do you think at this time there are open restaurants?" Soul shouted.

"Ehehehe!" Maka laughed.

"Maka I hate you," Soul said to her while they left Medusa.

Medusa then turned her body into a cobra. She was now a green cobra with a black diamond on its head. She crawled to her hide out. "I will come back!" She hissed angrily.

In Medusa's hide out, she called Eureka.

"Eurekaaaa!" Medusa shouted.

"Whoa. Medusa is that you!" Eureka asked.

"Stop asking! Boil water and get 1 eye of a lizard, 2 tails of mice, 5 nails of goat, blood of a wolf and 2 fingers of a giant!" She commanded.

"Ok!" She answered.

When Eureka got the ingredients, Medusa told her how to prepare it. First, Eureka soaked the 2 fingers of a giant in the boiling water. Second, she chopped the tails of mice and putted it in the pot. Third, after 3 minutes she putted the eye of a lizard. Fourth, she gets 2 teaspoons of the water where she putted the ingredients and mixed it with the blood of the wolf. The finished product was a level 3 potion. Medusa then drank it and made an evil smirk. Medusa then crawled outside. "Where are you going?" Eureka asked. "To hell!" Medusa answered.

At Soul and Maka's apartment, there was no food. Soul was just staring his empty plate while playing his spoon. Maka was sitting in the couch far from Soul. She was watching Shaman King.

"Maka! Where is the food? Give me food! Food, food, please!" Soul begged.

"Soul, I told you we have n food. It's your fault! Ya' gotta go to buy food,"

"No! It's not my fault!"

"Who's in charge to buy foods today?"

"Me?"

"Who dropped the eggs on the floor?"

"Me?"

"Then who's fault why we have no food?"

"Me?"

"THEN YOU SHOULD BUY FOOD NOW SO WE CAN EAT!" Maka scowled at him.

"I won't! You must be the one to buy food not me,"

"Do I know how to ride on a bike?"

"No,"

"Do I know how to drive a motorbike?"

"No,"

"Do you want me to die in the street?"

"NO!"

"Then you must go to buy foods because I am really hungry and if you don't,"

"What?"

"I will find a new partner!"

"No! Ok, ok, I will go," Soul said.

_ "Is she really going to do that? Will she going to find a new partner and throw me like garbage?" _Soul asked to himself as he rode on his motorbike. _"It's really dark in here, lucky she forced me to buy food and not her."_ As he was searching for an open store, he saw a girl walking all alone in that dark street. He then went to her and asked if she wants to ride in his bike. The girl then agreed. Soul asked where he will find open store. The girl then said that he knew a place. After Soul bought foods, he asked where the girl lives. The girl said that she had no home. Soul then pities her. Soul told to her that she can stay in their apartment. The girl thanked him.

Maka was standing in the front door waiting for Soul. When she heard Soul's bike, she then smiled and was going to run to him but she stepped back. She felt something stabbed her heart when she saw that a girl was riding on Soul's bike. She was the only girl who can do that. Maka was going inside when Soul noticed her.

"Oi Maka, need your hand in here,"

"You can do that, besides you have four hands,"

"I have only two hands and ten fingers! See, where is the other two?"

"I am your other two hands," The girl said to Soul. Maka then opened the door and entered. She shut the door with a bang.

Soul and the girl entered. Maka was in her room. Soul placed two plates, two forks, two spoons and two glasses on the table. Finally, Maka came out. There she saw the girl sitting on her chair, using her fork, spoon and plate. She flared. _"Soul, you are dead!"_ Maka said angrily in her mind.

"Maka, where are you going?" Soul asked.

"I will go to see that crazy moon and I will go to crash it!" She shouted angrily.

"She's Mae'h. She was a meister but has no partner,"

"Nice to meet you, Mae'h. I will just go and leave you two here to have a weapon and meister conversation!" Maka then went out.

"Mae'h, I will just follow my meister."

"Kay…"

Maka stand in her chair and felt the cool breeze of the wind. Her hair sways with the wind. She took a deep breath trying to forget about Mae'h. "Silly old weapon, how did he bring a Stanger in here?" Maka whispered with angry face. Suddenly the door opened.

"Maka, what are you doing here?" Soul asked.

"Shut up! Be quiet! I am calming myself!" Maka shouted.

"Why? Are you mad?" Soul asked.

"Shut up!"

"You are mad because I bring Mae'h here without your permission and I lend her your things?"

"Will you please-"

"Or you are jealous?"

"N-no! If you excuse me I need to sleep," Maka said hiding her reddish cheeks.

Maka then jumped down the chair. Suddenly, someone bit her in her legs. She was shocked that she shouted. Soul then went to her and asked what had happened. Maka said that it was nothing. She stood up and walk inside the house but then she fell. Soul ran and helped her. There, he saw a bit of a snake.

"Silly! You have bitten by a snake!"

"It's just a snake!"

"Snakes have venoms that are really dangerous! Bite of snakes with venoms can lead to death!"

"Get away from me. I can cure this!" Maka shouted and shoved Soul. Soul then got angry.

"I can't let you die with that bite! So you must let me cure that!" Soul shouted. Maka then was shocked. She then let Soul cure her wound.

Soul sucked her wound and spitted the venom. Maka was hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**MEDUSA'S REVENGE**

**CHAPTER 2:**

**Let the Revenge Begin**

The next morning, Maka woke up in her bed and saw nothing but dark room. She thought the light were off so she stood up and reached for the switch to turn it on. She slowly walked till she touched the switch. She pushed it to turn it on but her surprise, no lights!

The top student then thought the bulb does not work so she went outside her room by groping with her hands and by taking her hold without seeing. When she had opened the door of her room she found no light in there too. She then starts wondering why. She closed her eyes and then she had an idea that there is no current. She then breathes. But before she proceeds to the kitchen, she heard a radio playing 103.1 M.O.R. again, she started wondering why.

When she has no other things to think why the lights are turned off and why does her eyes can only see dark. There is a current but the lights are off. One thing is for sure for her now, that is their bulbs are not working. She stepped her left foot to move backward and she felt cold water poured unto her whole body. She's feeling chill and she can heard her heart beats from slow to fast. She tried to move her right foot but she can't. She stood still and suddenly, she heads a voice. "Are you a fool? There is current and why do you think your bulbs are not working? If that's real, then why can't you see your neighbors' lights?"

Maka's eyes narrowed in shocked. "You know what I mean Maka, right?" the voice continued. Maka fell on her knees down to the tiles. "I- I can't see. I- I- It can't be." Maka whispered holding her breath trying to be strong. "Am I blind?" she asked to herself. She breathes faster and asked herself how she could be blind. "I know!" Maka said happily. "This is just a dream. A bad dream!"

She pinched herself and slapped her face. "Wake up Maka you are dreaming!" she said and smiled. She closed her eyes and hopes that when she opened her eyes she will be back in her room with the lights or the sun rays. Sadly, she opened her eyes and she can't see anything. "I know! Maybe it's still dark and the bulbs really don't work. Besides its 4:00 in the morning I guess. My clock rings at 5:30 and that's the time the sun rise." She cheered herself to fade the worry that she might be blind. She stood up and tried to search her way to her room. Suddenly, her alarm clock rings. "BRIIINGGGG! BRIIINGGG! BRIIINGGG!" Maka started to shake as she turned around and tried to search for the light.

"Medusa, aren't you so harsh to her?" Eureka asked.

"Isn't it's nice? She'll be blind not knowing cause."

"I'm talking about her not seeing her partner for the last time."

"That's more exciting! Today is Sunday so they might enjoy their day."

"Huh?"

"The girl that went to them last night told me that Soul do worry about Maka."

"That's normal, they are partners."

"No Eureka. Soul has feelings for her. Let's see if he'll advantage to Maka. Besides, she can't see what Soul will do to her." Medusa said and grinned.

"That's kinda exciting!" Eureka replied and continued watching Maka on Medusa's crystal ball.

"Maka, you are blind." The voice said to her.

Maka cried and she loses her self control thinking that she is really blind. She shouted Soul's name. Soul then runs swiftly out his room to see Maka in her room but she's not there. "What's the problem that you wake me this earl-!" He's about to complain but then, he saw Maka sitting on the floor with her silk nightgown and he never saw her with that dress before. Soul flushed and he knew his face is red so he hid it to her.

"I can't see." Maka told her while she cries. Soul then was shocked. He went near to her and looked at her face. Maka's face is not in Soul's front. Soul faced Maka without any intension. He's making funny face to figure out if Maka can see her. "Maka, can you see me?" Soul asked to her. Maka's eyes rolled to where Soul is. "I can't." She answered trembling. Soul's face flushed again. Maka is looking straight at her and he is too but Maka can't see her.

"Soul, I-I'm scared." She cried. Soul tried to comfort her by putting his hands on her shoulders. Maka's untied hair is soft and tickles him but he kinda like it. Unexpectedly, Maka hugged him tightly and he feels her warm body and smelled her shampoo. He smiled a bit. He putted his left hand on her head and hugged her. "Soul," Maka whispered. "I don't want to be blind."

"I'll go to Dr. Stein to ask any cure for you so you can see again."

"You will leave me here?" Maka asked disappointed.

"What?" Soul asked.

"I'm scared at dark and all I can see is dark. I don't want to be left in here, alone." She said.

"Alright then, I'll guide you to walk with me to D.M.W.A." he said.

"Thank you Soul." She whispered.

"Now, go to your room and changed your dress. Soul said to her. Suddenly, He realized she said something that he should not say.

"How?" Maka asked innocently while she was standing.

"I-I-I'll j-just give you the dress and you will take care all the rest." He said.

"That's so kind."

Soul led Maka to her room and Soul is the one who picked her dress and after that, he leave her to have her privacy.

"Eureka, isn't that great?" Medusa said as she laughs.

"He's so kind." She said.

"Not that, I'm telling that Soul will do something to Maka." She said and cast a grin.

"What something?"

"That's something like a kiss or maybe something harsher."

"Oh NO! Soul is nice, he will not do that." Eureka said.

"Watch this." She said and then she contact Soul through her mind.

"You want her, don't you?" a voice told to Soul while he was changing his clothes.

"What?" He asked by his mind.

"If Maka can't see, you will be the one who will take care of her and everything."

"No! I mean, I'm just helping her."

"Helping or taking advantages?"

"What are you talking about?" Soul shouted.

He was about to say something harsh but Maka knocked on his door. He then opened his door. "Maka, how did you get in here?" he asked. Maka smiled and said that she can still walk.


End file.
